


Jingle Bells

by 1farmer_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1farmer_girl/pseuds/1farmer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cheerios are having a holiday performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for rose_sdream for the 2010 Chrismukkuh Exchange at the puckurt LJ community.

Kurt beamed as walked out onto the gym floor, the rest of the Cheerios filing in behind him. Coach Sylvester had been working them like dogs for weeks in preparation for this number.  Apparently, she’d gotten wind of the big Christmas performance the Glee club was planning and saw it as yet another opportunity to upstage Mr. Schue. 

All the extra practice had been hard on Kurt. He liked a good workout as much as the next person, but Coach Sylvester never seemed to know when to call it quits. Kurt was so glad he didn’t need to do the more extravagant dance moves that the rest of the Cheerios were required to do. 

As it was, all the singing he been doing with the Cheerios, on top of his normal singing with Glee club, had begun to put a strain on his voice. It wasn’t so bad that it would affect his singing, but he was going to have to drink a lot of honeyed tea over the next few days. Still, it would all be worth it to sing in front of the entire school, his family, and his boyfriend, Puck.

 Kurt felt himself smile at the thought of his boyfriend. They hadn’t been going out very long, only a couple of months, but those months had been some of the happiest Kurt could remember. He’d been shocked when Puck had come out as bisexual and had asked him out. At first, he thought it might be a trick, but Puck had been pretty persistent and in the end, Kurt had agreed to give him a chance.

 _Honestly, Kurt thought as he found yet another flower taped to the front of his locker, a pink tulip this time. How Puck managed to get a hold of a tulip in the middle of October, Kurt had no idea. There was no question that the flower was from Puck. The mohawked jock had been attaching flowers and little notes to the front of Kurt’s locker every day for two weeks._

 _The first one (a red rose) had shown up two days after Puck had told the Glee club that he was bisexual. It had been part of his required therapy that he had to do when he got out of juvie. Everyone had taken it pretty well, although Brittany had asked how Puck could have sex with bikes._

 _Kurt hadn’t given it that much thought at first, it was probably just another ploy for Puck to get laid even more often, but then Puck had come up to Kurt after everyone left for the day and personally apologized for all the bullying he used to do to Kurt. Then Puck asked if Kurt would be willing to go out with him sometime._

 _Kurt had been so startled by the question that all he could do was splutter and eventually run out of the room without giving an answer. He spent the weekend silently freaking out over what had happened. Half the time was spent berating himself for passing up a chance to not die a virgin, the other half was spent trying to convince himself he’d done the right thing since the only way Puck would want to date him would be if he could humiliate Kurt in some way._

 _When he went back to school Monday morning he was resolved that it had just been a stupid prank on Puck’s part. But then he found the rose on his locker, and the day after that it had been a sunflower and the day after that had been a copy of Shakespeare’s 33 rd sonnet, written out in Puck’s barely legible scrawl._

 _So it had gone every day and today, Puck’s offering was a tulip with soft petals in the most perfect shade of pink. Kurt wasn’t stupid. It couldn’t be cheap buying all these flowers, especially at this time of the year. Surely even Puck wouldn’t spend that much money on a prank._

 _His mind made up, Kurt snatched up the tulip and headed in the direction of Puck’s locker. When he got there, he stood in front of the other boy with his hands on his hips._

 _“Here’s how this is going to work. If we go out to dinner, I want to talk about things besides Mario Kart. If we go to see a movie, I’m probably going to want to actually watch the movie, not just make out in the back row. You’re going to have to meet my dad and put up with his not-so-subtle threats about owning shotguns. Finally, just because I wear tight clothes, doesn’t mean I’m easy. You aren’t getting any kisses with tongue until after the third date and when and if we have sex, it will be in a bed, NOT a backseat.”_

 _His speech finished, Kurt forced himself to stand still as he waited to hear what Puck’s reaction would be. Finally, the jock said, “Can I call you, Princess?”_

 _Kurt felt himself blush and refused to make eye contact, “Only if I can call you, Neanderthal,” he responded._

 _Puck grinned, “Well, then you got yourself a deal.”_

Kurt took his place on the gym floor, searching the crowd as he waited for the band to start playing. It wasn’t had to find his family with Carol and Finn both waving at him excitedly. His dad wasn’t quite as exuberant as the other two, but he was smiling at Kurt with pride.

And sitting next to his dad was Puck. Kurt had been surprised at how well the two had hit it off. After his dad had gotten through his mandatory, ‘if you make my baby boy cry, I’ll *enter choice of gruesome and painful death here,* he’d asked what Puck liked to do in his free time. Kurt hadn’t thought there was anything that Puck could possibly say that would get him Mr. Hummel’s good side, but then _Deadliest Catch_ had been brought up. 

The two had gotten into an intense discussion about the show and the only way Kurt had been able to break them up was to remind Puck that if they didn’t leave soon they were going to miss the movie. Kurt had pretended to be miffed about it, but he was actually quite pleased that the two most important men in his life were getting along.

And he may have broken the rule about not making out in the movie theater, just that one time. It had just been some action flick with a bunch of stuff getting blown up anyway.

Kurt could feel his cheeks get a healthy flush as he remembered just what he’d done in the back of that movie theater and he pushed the memory aside as best he could as the music started playing.  He began swaying with the beat as he sang one of his most favorite Christmas songs.

 **Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun **

Kurt felt not a small bit of smugness as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes darken slightly. Kurt knew he looked good and he put a little extra snap into his bends has he went through the song. He also kicked his legs just the slightest bit higher.

Coach Sylvester had been adamant about not changing the Cheerios costumes at all, but after a fair amount of wheedling on Kurt’s part, he’d convinced her that he could wear a pair of high, black boots with just a hint of white fur trimming the top. They went with the rest of Kurt’s outfit, they kept with the holiday theme, and best of all, Kurt knew that his collection of black boots was a bit of a kink for Puck.

Sure enough, whenever Kurt performed one of his high kicks, he could see Puck’s gaze follow the arch of Kurt’s leg. He could also see Puck’s tongue dart out to lick his lips, so Kurt gave an extra shimmy of his hips as he continued singing.

 **Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air**

 **What a bright time it’s the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up  your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That’s the jingle bell  
That’s the jingle bell  
That’s the jingle bell rock**

Kurt let his voice rise up on the last note, holding it out as the Cheerios finished their last dance steps around him. When the music ended with a final chord, he struck a dramatic pose with the rest of the Cheerios.

The crowd exploded in cheers and applause. Kurt could see that his family and Puck were the first ones to stand up, leading the rest of the crowd in a standing ovation. Kurt laughed happily and ran out the door with the rest of the Cheerios, waving to the crowd as he left.

Kurt changed out of his Cheerios uniform quickly, eager to catch up with his family, but he was pulled aside by one of the male Cheerios, a sophomore named Ben.

“Hey, Kurt, I just wanted to tell you that you did an awesome job out there.”

“Thanks, Ben. You too.”

Ben looked like he was going to say more, but suddenly his face paled and he scurried away, mumbling something Kurt couldn’t catch over his shoulder. The reason for his hasty departure became apparent a moment later when Kurt felt familiar arms wrap around his waist.

“What did I tell you about terrifying the underclassmen?” Kurt asked, giving Puck a mock glare.

“He was flirting,” Puck replied.

“Oh, honestly, he was not flirting, he was just being polite.”

“Whatever, it’s my job to tell you how awesome you are.”

Then Puck leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s mouth, “Good job, Princess. You looked amazing out there. Though next time warn me when you’re going to wear those boots so I know not to sit next to your dad. That could have gotten awkward.”

Kurt laughed, threading his arm through Puck’s as the two headed out to the parking lot.


End file.
